The Woman at the End of the Bar
by Pupmon1
Summary: You know that woman at the end of the bar your parents always warn you about? With smoldering eyes and a seductive smile? Well...Ruby is about to. [Fallen Petals] [Banana Split] [Minor Bumblebee]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first chapter of my first story, The Woman and the End of the Bar.. Read, review, tell me what ya like, what ya hate, and if I see a point, it may be changed.**

Ruby Rose stormed into the bar without heed nor warning. The bouncer at the door stepped back, knowing better than to get in the girl in red's way. She might be underaged, but no one cares. She sits at the bar in a huff and no one dares to even talk to her.

She was wearing black jeans and a red hoodie covering a black shirt. The girl in red, currently ordering a soda, is famous in town, the younger half sister of local boxing star Yang Xaoi Long. And in their neighborhood, no one dares make her or her sister mad. So as long as the Xaoi Long/Rose family doesn't do anything illegal, no one cares.

No one dares approach the girl sitting at the bar, well, almost no one. A woman at the end of the bar by the name of Cinder Fall got up and approached the girl, a glass of beer in her hand. She sat beside the girl in red and said softly, "Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Ruby Rose, I'm surprised you don't know that already," Ruby snapped.

Cinder chuckled and sighed. "My apologies...I'm new in town."

"Well, get used t-" Ruby looked over at the woman who dared to talk to her while she's like this, and her voice suddenly fell silent.

The woman that sat beside her could only be defined as beautiful. She wore a beautiful black dress that matched her long raven black hair that framed her face and contrasted her porcelain skin. She looked like she belonged at a formal party, with a golden ale lager in her hand. Her eyes were like glowing embers.

"My name is Cinder Fall," the beautiful, alluring woman said, a smile playing at her lips as she took a sip from her drink.

Ruby stared at the woman, her silver eyes wandering down the woman's slender body and couldn't help but notice how her dress hugged her curves, and exposed her long legs perfectly. Cinder chuckled when she noticed the young girl's gaze and she put a hand on her chin. She gently tilted Ruby's head upward.

"Such beautiful eyes, like liquid silver."

That one statement made her face light up the same color as the tips of her hair, dark red. Cinder giggled and held out her drink. "Care for a sip?"

"My sister says...says I'm not allowed…"

"And you always do what your sister says?"

Ruby pauses and thinks for a moment before snorting. "No, I don't." She leans in and takes a sip of the cool golden beer. It tasted pretty good. Cinder passed her the lager, then ordered another for herself.

* * *

Yang approached the bar she frequented with her sister. The bouncer waved the blonde haired girl in without hesitation. The girl wore simply black gym shorts and an orange tank top, her hands still in wraps from the recent match tonight. She waved hello to the bouncer as she passed and walked inside the bar, only to find a sight she thought she'd never see.

Ruby was sitting at the bar with a beer in her hand, and beside her sat a beautiful young woman she had never seen before, three other glasses sit empty on the counter. Ruby had a drunken blush on her cheeks and brought the glass to her lips.

"Ruby Rose!" the girl in yellow shouted, and everyone else was suddenly very interested in the tables where they sat.

Ruby jerked and nearly dropped the glass, if it weren't for the woman beside her steadying her hand. The crimsonette looked up and hiccupped. "Hey Yang-y~" she said, a light giggle in her tone.

Yang stormed up and glared at Ruby. "What do you think you're doing? You know you're underaged."

"I believe that's my fault…" the woman in the black dress, Cinder, spoke up. "I hadn't realized she was so young."

"But Yang-y, I'm 18," Ruby whined.

"And I'm 20, but I still can't drink yet. Come on, lets go home."

Yang grabbed her sister's hand and tugged her off the bar stool, but Ruby resisted her. "No! I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay wit' de pretty lady."

Cinder smiled and pet Ruby's head gently, only to be batted away by Yang. No one treated her sister like that, but she held herself back from beating this woman simply because she's clearly new in town.

"Listen lady, I've gotta get my sister home now." Yang picked up her little sister was little effort and turned to leave, Ruby squirming in her hold.

"Lemme go Yang!"

"Ruby, its time to go now," Yang said softly as she carried her sister out. Unknown to her, Cinder watched and waved goodbye, Ruby waving back.

* * *

Ruby struggled all the way home, squirming in her sister's grasp. Yang struggled to hold on, her sister was almost as strong as she was, even if she didn't realize. It was a short walk back to their apartment, but it felt like a mile holding her struggling drunk sister.

As she climbed up the steps, a voice called out. "Yang? Ruby? What happened?"

Both girls paused and looked down the stairwell, finding their old friend Blake looking up at them from her porch on the first floor.

The girl with black hair and yellow eyes had always lived near the two sisters, be as their neighbor in their childhood home, or living beneath them in the same apartment building. The girl had a black nightgown on and a bow held up her raven black hair, its clear she was ready to go to bed.

"Blake, don't you have work in the morning? You should go to bed," Yang insists.

"I was going to, but I heard two girls struggling and arguing. I thought you had gotten into a fight."

Yang shifted Ruby in her arms before she could reach down and tug on Blake's ribbon. "Kitty~" In her defence, she did indeed look like she had cat ears with her ribbon on, which is defined as all the time.

Yang sighed and shrugged. "Some woman got Ruby drunk, so I was trying to take her back to the apartment. She didn't want to go. So I made her."

"Poor Ruby…" Blake sighed and looked up at Yang. She hopped over the railing and gently kissed her cheek, making Yang blush. "And that's for winning tonight."

Yang turned around and shivered before continuing up the stairs. Blake followed and opened the door for the two sister. "Don't be too mad at her."

Yang shrugged and walked inside, kicking the door shut. She hadn't even noticed Ruby had passed out until she heard this cute little snore. The yellow haired girl smiled and pushed open the door to Ruby's room, only to be met by a small maroon bedroom that looked like a tornado blew through. Books and papers were strone around the desk and on her bed. Yang hoisted Ruby over her shoulder to free up one hand, the girl in red letting out a grunt. Her sister chuckled as she cleared off a space on her bed.

Yang gently rested Ruby down on the bed, then kissed her forehead as she pulled the red covers over her. She smiled, watching her sister sleep for a moment before walking out, cutting off the lights. She let out a sigh.

"Poor Ruby, she's going to have a huge headache when she wakes up." Yang chuckled as she walked across the hall to her room, a deep yellowish orange room, and was frankly no better than her sister's room. She maneuvered around her workout gear, used gym clothes, and homework to lay down on her bed and let herself rest. She paused for a moment to take off the wrappings on her hands, smiling a little before she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here's chapter two. Its not as long, but still as good I hope. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer cause then all the characters will be introduced. Read, review and whatever you say may or may not be added, depends.**

Ruby woke at a shrill sound. She rolled over in her soft bed and brought her hand down on her alarm clock. She had a pounding headache.

Wait...how'd she get in her bed? The last thing she remembered was storming into the bar down the street, not wanting to deal with Yang and her boxing, then it's all foggy. She remembered vaguely meeting a beautiful woman, but not really much more after she sat at the bar.

As the young girl in red tried to remember what had happened, she heard her door slowly creep open and someone walk inside her room. She knew from the heavy footsteps that it was Yang, trying to be quiet. The blonde haired boxer was never good at that.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and she watches as her sister walks over to the nightstand and gently put down a glass of water and two white pills. Then she noticed the crimsonette looking at her with one eye, her head still pressed into her pillow though.

"Hey there Rubes...how ya feeling?"

Ruby groaned, despite Yang's attempts to be quiet. "Ah...not so loud...I have a pounding headache."

"That's called a hangover, little sis. Sit up for a moment."

"No…"

Yang sighed and gently took her sister. Despite her muscular build, she was very gentle when it came to her little sister. Ruby groaned in pain as she was moved, she left a pill being pushed against her lips, followed by the cool touch of a glass. She took the pill and swallowed it, chasing it down with a cool sip of water.

Yang smiled and gently let her sister rest again. The little white pill was something the blonde haired girl's doctor prescribed for when she gets beat up in the ring. It would just make the athletic girl numb and drowsy for a few hours. But for her little sister, it usually makes her fall asleep for a few hours, long enough to go past the worst part of a hangover.

Yang gently Ruby's head as she drifted off to sleep, a small smile playing at her lips. Then she stood and snuck back out.

* * *

Yang locked the door to the Xiao Long/Rose apartment, off to go for her morning exercise routine while her sister slept. She jogged down the stairs and started on her way, jogging down the street to the gym she trained at. She wore an orange sports bra and black shorts, with yellow running shoes on. Her hair refused to cooperate but the wild girl didn't care. She ran free and wild and she loved it. Almost as much as she loved boxing.

She finally came to a stop at the gym and found a familiar face. A girl with white hair and white clothes, standing like a princess in front of the gym.

"Hey there Weiss-y~!" Yang called out happily.

The girl in white turned around and sighed, her arms crossed. She was Weiss Scheen, the heiress to a local shipping company, the sponsor to the local boxing ring.

Weiss was allowed to work out at the gym and box in unofficial matches, but no one would ever actually fight her for fear of pissing off her father and being kicked out. That is until Yang jumped onto the scene and challenged the first boxer she met. Just their luck that Yang ran head first into Weiss, almost literally. After their first match, where Yang swiftly beat her before the end of the first match with a knockout and gave her a nasty scar on her eye from where she hit the rope and bar, a boxing match between the two girls became a weekly event, even though the match was one sided from big hefty Yang who had grown up with street fighting versus little petite Weiss who was always sheltered by her father. The two were instant rivals, but quickly became fast friends. Eventually they had to change their matches to once a month to make way for school and Yang's other careers, so now they work out together.

Weiss watched the girl jogged up the stairs like a little puppy. "Slow down Yang, Tusken will probably kill you if you tripped and hurt yourself."

Yang put on a frown and snorted. "Worrywart. Come on, we have a workout to do."

The blonde haired girl patted the white haired girl on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over. Then with a mischievous smile she skips inside. Weiss rolled her eyes and she followed her dear friend and rival.

"I bet I can bench more than you~" Yang teased.

"Bet denied," Weiss said simply as they entered the weight room.

Yang laughed and put her bag down by the bench press. She set the weights and laid back. Weiss stood over her as a spotter, though she couldn't do much if that heavy metal bar fell.

"So what happened last night?" Weiss wondered as she watched Yang, trying not to stare.

Yang shook her head and rested the bar above her. "I'm supposed to talk while lifting."

Weiss looked down at Yang in surprise as she continued her reps. That was the rule yes, but that never stopped Yang when it was just the two of them. Weiss closed her eyes and thought for a moment before reaching down and taking the heavy bar from Yang, returning it to its place with a heave and a gasp. "Yang Xiao Long...what happened?"

Yang sat up slowly. "I found Ruby at the bar...drunk…swaying just like…" the blonde haired girl stopped, though Weiss didn't know why.

Weiss sat beside Yang and smiled. "Hey relax, she's not gonna become a drunkard from one bad night."

"I don't understand why she ran off."

Weiss looked at Yang. They all knew why she ran off last night. Yang was boxing and winning. Weiss watched as Ruby ran off as Yang almost mercilessly pounded on her opponent. Yang was pretending, not wanting to think about that possibility.

"Well, she's safe now, so calm down Yang."

The yellow haired girl nodded and stood, stretching a little. Then she picked up her back and sighed. "Come on...let's go spar in the ring."

Weiss smiled and nodded, and the two went to the boxing ring upstairs in the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy crap...this is really late. We were having...technical difficulties...with several things...anyway...read review favortie...whatever...**

* * *

Ruby awoke around lunch, her headache mostly gone. She still felt drowzee though. Slowly she sat up, a hand on her head to try and relax the pain away. She tried her hardest to remember the earlier night, but all she could remember was that woman, she mentioned something about her sister…

_Dammit...I don't remember._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slowly she got up and staggered down the hall, past the kitchen to swing open the door. "What'da want?" she asked, annoyed and groggy.

There stood their neighbor, Blake. "I came to check on you. You know Yang has a big match tonight. She asked me to make sure you were okay, and bring you over."

"Yang has a big match every night," Ruby lamented. Then she sighed and shrugged, knowing Blake wouldn't leave, not if its something Yang asked her to do. The crimsonette waved the raven haired girl in and sighed. "I assume she's at the gym?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, she went on ahead. She'd really like it if you met her there."

Ruby grunted and crossed her arms. Blake sighed and spoke up.

"Ruby, that's not fair to your sister."

"Blake, you don't understand."

"Please Ruby."

The girl in red looked over at her old friend and sighed, admitting defeat. She shook her head, but still turned around and went to her room. She changed out of her wrinkled clothes and into a fresh pair of jeans and a red longsleeve shirt. Then she put on a black and red hoodie before stepping back out.

Blake smiled at the sudden change. She took Ruby's hand and led her out, making Ruby blush lightly. "I'm not a child," the crimsonette complained.

"Then don't act like one."

Ruby paused. She was right. Running away yesterday was childish and silly. She shouldn't have run away.

The girl in red sighed and followed her friend, stretching a little as she does. Blake looked back and smiled. Despite how much Ruby wishes it weren't true, she is a lot like her sister. Blake walks with Ruby in silence, there's no point taking her car since its a block away.

The two walked into Tuskson's gym together and inside they found Yang and Weiss in the ring together. Well...Weiss was on the ground, rubbing her jaw, and Yang was doing her victory dance.

"That was a nice hit Yang," the girl in white said softly, clearly the breath was knocked out of her.

Yang bounced around the ring, then looked over at Blake and Ruby. "Hey! I beat Weiss again." she called out.

Ruby looked around, disgusted by what she saw. She can't stand seeing Yang in the ring. She can't stand how it makes her. Suddenly she spun around and ran away. All three older girls called after her, and Blake and Weiss ran out the door, telling Yang to stay there.

* * *

Yang stood in shock her sister just ran out on her. She couldn't believe it. Ruby just ran out without any word.

"What...what did I do wrong?" she wonders.

The yellow haired boxer lets out a sigh. She turns around and goes to the punching bag, trusting her friends to find her sister. Its not that she didn't want to ditch ever and run after her sister, but the girls were right, she had to train.

"Got to get stronger…" Yang said as she punched the free hanging bag. She side stepped whenever the bag swung back, no one else holding the bag. With each punch, the bag swung more, coming at her with more force, which made Yang have to move faster. Then, suddenly, the bag stopped, having resistance behind it.

"Hey Weiss, did you find Ru-"

Yang stopped when she looked around the bag, what she found was not her white haired frienemy. It was a short girl with pink and brown hair. She peered around the bag too and smiled. She was wearing a pink shirt and brown skirt, both matching her hair. Her hands were wrapped, signifying to the yellow haired girl was was also a boxer, or at least training to be one.

"Hey, who are you?" Yang asked in confusion.

The pink haired girl just looked at Yang and smiled teasingly. She said nothing, and that annoyed Yang.

"Okay..what are you doing here?"

Again no answer.

"Okay...what can I do to get you to talk?"

The girl closed her eyes, clearly thinking about this answer. Then she smiled and nodded over at the ring. She walked over with a sway in her steps and picks up a pair of boxing gloves.

"Oh I see, if I beat you in a sparring match, you have to tell me your name. And if you win, I'll never ask again."

The pink haired girl nodded and climbed into the ring.

As soon as Yang stood into the ring she took on a fighting stance which she knew worked for her.

Her muscles tensed up, ready to go and take the girl on, yet she was quite calm, sure that this little cute thing wouldn't be able to cause serious damage.  
"Bring it Pinky Pie~" Yang chuckled at her own joke, waiting for the girl to advance, which she of course didn't listen to, and that irritated the hot headed Yang to such an extent, that she stepped forward and aimed a punch at her rival "Take that you dwarf!"

To her surprise, the so called dwarf blocked the punch, closing it in between her two gloved fists, Yang pulled to get free, but it wouldn't work until The pink-haired girl let go, making Yang lose her balance for a short second, but it was enough for the shortie to land a quick, hard punch right into the big boxer's stomach, making her choke and gasp for air.

But she didn't get time to breathe because another rocket-fast punch rammed the oxygen right out of her lungs, making her look so helpless for a moment that her attacker stepped back.

She couldn't have regretted that more.

Yang immediately took the chance given to her and landed a powerful punching chain on the mystery girl's lower body, the sheer power making her fall and not stand for the count of ten, making it a K.O.

"Two more K.O's and you'll be T.K.O, dwarf, if you want to keep going, that is."

Yang's opponent shook her head, and Yang just smiled. The pink haired girl looked up at her as the yellow haired boxer stood in victory.

"Haha! I win!" Yang exclaimed. "Now you have to-"

The words suddenly caught in her throat. That sound...a single giggle coming from the girl below her.

"Fine...you win…" the voice of the pink haired girl getting up was sweet, beautiful, and so soft, the big girl, with her loud voice had to stop, just to listen. "My name is Neo...and you are very strong, Yang."

"I..uh...th-thanks." Yang began to blush and nervously rubbed the back of her head.

Neo again giggled and smiled as she got up and stretched out her back. Then the two hopped out of the ring and Neo took off her gloves.

Yang noticed she was turning to leave and called out. "Hey wait...would you come to the match tonight? Then you'll really see how strong I am."

Neo paused and looked back. "Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

Ruby ran. She didn't know why, but she just ran. She ran out the back entrance and leaned on the heavy iron door that led to the alley.

"God...why...why does she have to do that…?" she mused to herself, not realizing she wasn't alone.

"Hello little red~"

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger that's not really a cliffhanger because little red. Anyway I'd like to thank Yuri and ShoujoAi 4Ever, the best girlfriend ever, for writing the boxing scene...I know nothing about sports...and yet, I write I write a boxing AU...ANYWAY Thanks for reading, hopefully next chap won't take so long. **


	4. Progress Update

**A/N I'm sorry...I know, only 3 chaps in, but...writer's block and school has screwed me over...I promise I'm writing really good Fallen Petals chapter...but this will be suspended until I get out of a funk and have time to write...**


	5. The Last Update (most likely)

**A/N: I just wanted to say this, for those who are waiting on this to be updated...it most likely never will be. I lost the person I was asking to write the boxing parts, and I know nothing about boxing. If anyone feels like taking this up from where I left off, feel free. But I can't continue this how I am now. I thought I would tell this to you guys now instead of leaving you hanging like I did. Feel free to check out any of my other stories, and...yeah...sorry guys...**


End file.
